


Dusk, Hopes and You

by baskedbythemoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskedbythemoon/pseuds/baskedbythemoon
Summary: Renjun tahu bahwa dunia kerap kali bercanda. Namun, ia tidak tahu bahwa dunia akan sebercanda ini. Ya, cukup membuat Renjun mempertanyakan kemana jantungnya saat itu.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dusk, Hopes and You

Senja hari itu terasa berbeda, setidaknya bagi Renjun. Seribu hari yang lalu, ia pergi ke tempat ini, tempat dimana nyiur mengintip malu dibalik hembusan angin pantai yang menelisik, senja yang terlihat gagah dibawah kerlip bulan, dan diantara deburan ombak yang bernada bersama seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi — dan cintai, tentu saja. Seribu hari yang lalu, senyum manis bak kolase surga masih bisa Renjun nikmati tanpa distraksi apapun, bahkan pemandangan sang surya yang berdalih seperti intan permata sekalipun. Dan mungkin bagian yang paling Renjun rindukan dibanding senyum itu adalah mata berbentuk bulan sabit yang selalu ia lihat selama beberapa tahun ini. Sepi. Sunyi. Namun hangat. Tiga kata itu cukup menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya menyelam menelusuri bilik-bilik bola mata itu. Semuanya terasa indah. Waktu, senja, pasir dan senyumnya, tentu saja. Bagi Renjun, itu semua adalah formula kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Terdengar klise memang, tapi setidaknya dia tidak terdengar seperti orang munafik, bukan?  


Renjun duduk diantara bongkahan kayu yang tergeletak sembarang dipinggir pantai itu dengan raut yang sulit dibaca. Bahkan bagi Renjun sendiri. Ia sibuk memutar memori-memori selama beberapa tahun ini yang masih tersimpan elok di otak dan hatinya. Terkadang ia tersenyum ketika mengingatnya, dan tak jarang pula ia berakhir menangis.  


“Lama-lama gue bisa gila mikirin Jeno. Like I don’t even know if he thinks about me like the way i think about him. How stupid you are, Huang Renjun.” Ia berkata dengan suara yang cukup lantang sambil melemparkan segenggam pasir di tiap akhir katanya. Seribu hari lamanya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka dan ia masih belum bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang Lee Jeno, seseorang yang pernah mendiami gubuk hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan seribu hari lamanya pula Renjun selalu mengakhiri harinya dengan melihat senja yang terasa membosankan. Tapi, dengan senja inilah ia dapat bebas mengekspresikan suasana hatinya, ia merasa senja dapat menjaga rahasia dan doanya sehingga menjadi penghantar menuju Tuhan Yang Maha Mengabulkan.  


Renjun tersenyum miris, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Semburat oranye diatas kanvas langit Seoul kala itu sudah digantikan oleh berjuta macam bintang yang berkedip seolah mengejek hatinya saat itu. Renjun pikir, sesi konfrontasinya terhadap Tuhan hari itu harus diselesaikan. Maka dengan itu, ia berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya dari pasir-pasir pantai yang menempel di seluruh badannya.  
Namun, sebelum berbalik badan memunggungi pantai, ia melihat siluet yang dirasa tidak asing baginya. Berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sedang memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang jelas tidak terdengar baginya. Renjun terus berpikir, karena siluet itu memang tidak asing baginya, bagi otaknya dan bagi hatinya. Namun, dibawah kerlip bintang malam itu, dan diatas converse kolotnya, Renjun mematung. Lee Jeno. The love of his life. Berdiri dengan pundak yang tergusur kebawah, rambut yang tidak beraturan dan dengan air mata yang tampak jatuh hingga terbenam diantara pasir. Bahkan, dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu, Jeno tetap indah, walau bagi Renjun, Jeno itu mutlak indahnya. Renjun masih mematung di tempatnya, melihat Jeno yang hanya terdiam sejak lima menit yang lalu. Jeno tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang melihat dan menelusuri hingga kedalam hatinya saat itu. Namun, bagi Renjun, ketidaksadaran Jeno adalah nikmat baginya. Kapan lagi ia memandang Jeno tanpa distraksi seperti ini?  


Renjun masih memandangi Jeno dengan alunan debur ombak yang anehnya terasa manis saat ini. Seolah menjadi buai pujian baginya bahwa takdir benar-benar sedang tidak bercanda padanya. Namun, kegiatan Renjun ini harus dihentikan atau — Renjun terkesiap. Jeno menangkap bola matanya dengan wajah sama terkejutnya. Mereka diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berani untuk membuka sapa. Mereka masih seperti ini. Tegak diatas masing-masing kaki yang bahkan tidak ada niat untuk melangkah lebih. Menikmati setiap gurat wajah yang menjadi landasan mimpi masing-masing selama beberapa tahun ini. Oh, betapa rindunya Renjun memandangi Jeno dengan bebas seperti ini, hingga rasanya ia lupa bagaimana cara untuk sekedar bernapas. Renjun bertanya-tanya, apakah Jeno juga sama bahagianya saat memandangi Renjun dengan jarak sedekat ini? dan dengan waktu yang sangat tidak diduga ini?  


Renjun melihat senyum Jeno timbul perlahan seolah menyambut dirinya yang masih diam mematung bak seseorang yang kehilangan akal. Usak pasir itu semakin terdengar di telinga Renjun dan dengan itu pula ia melihat Jeno persis di depan wajahnya. Hanya beberapa senti tersisa. Mata sesunyi jam tiga pagi, senyum seindah jam enam pagi dan wajah seterang jam satu siang. Renjun rindu. Ia akui itu. Ia rindu akan hal-hal sepele maupun hal-hal fundamental yang telah ia lalui bersama Jeno. Dan melihat senyum Jeno yang semakin mekar sehingga menghasilkan sebuah mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu, ia tahu bahwa Jeno juga merasakan hal yang sama. Maka dari itu, Renjun tidak segan untuk membawa dirinya kedalam dekapan Jeno. Renjun tersenyum sembari menghirup aroma Salt and Wood yang sungguh ia rindukan sehingga Renjun rasa ia bisa gila dengan hanya menghirup aroma ini. Renjun bisa merasakan tangan Jeno yang melingkari tubuhnya dan mempererat pelukan mereka. Renjun tahu jika Jeno juga merindukan dirinya.  


“Kangen ya, Ren? Sama. Aku juga.”  


Dan setelah lamanya senja milik Renjun redup, malam itu, tepat malam ke-seribu, senja miliknya kembali. Masih dengan semburat manis yang membuatnya tahu bahwa selama ini senjanya tidak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah berkelana menyusuri beribu lautan.

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya, ini tulisan iseng jam 1 pagi. gatau deh, pokoknya aku kangen jenren t__t


End file.
